WunderWaffle DG-2
One of my Greatest Creation'.'' ''-Edward Richtofen'' The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is an electrical Wonder Weapon first introduced in the Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa and makes other appearances in Der Riese and Call of the Dead through the completion of an Easter egg in the latter. It does not appear in Zombie Verruckt, Nacht der Untoten, Kino der Toten, "Five", or Ascension. The Wundewaffe DG-2 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (the others being the Ray Gun, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Scavenger , and the V-R11) '''Creation Edward Richtofen, a member of Group 935 and the Illuminati. One of his quotes which confirms he created was 'One of my Greatest Creation'.It was a probably a researched item, but they didn't have the resources to create it. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in- game it has infinite damage, being able to kill ten zombies instantly in a chain of electricity. After the bolt reaches a target, it then jumps to another target, which jumps to another target, and so on to create a chain reaction, with no diminished power. Along with this, the DG-2 has high range making it a great weapon to use on multiple zombies or in an emergency situation. Very few cons come with this gun, though they are a bit severe such as its low ammunition capacity and splash damage that can injure the user and other teammates nearby. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Element 115, which is Ununpentium. The Ununpentium seems to generate electricity, which can also be witnessed on a meteorite that is located on the Shi No Numa map. The 115 appears to be contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject all the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. The "power switch" is the small red lever in front of the vacuum tubes in the picture to the right. Due to the extremely long reload time, it is advised that the player reload cancel. The DG-2 has been lost in time as of Kino der Toten. During the battle in Der Reise one of the soldiers fired the DG-2 in a Teleporter as it activated, sending the soldiers into the future and sending the DG-2 also to another place in the future. Proof of this can be heard in a Black Ops exclusive radio message at Shi No Numa between the characters arriving at Kino der Toten. How to Obtain This Weapon This weapon is is obtained in both games World at War and Call of Duty Black ops in the Random Box for 950 points. You can also Get this gun with a Glitch in Shi No Numa. 'Appearance' The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is primarily silver, with a small amount of white. The vacuum tubes are clear and glow white. It is somewhat long, and has three prongs at the end of it. 'Pack a Punched Version WunderWaffle DG-2 JZ' When upgraded via the Wundewaffe DG-3 JZ Added by Iwunderyourwaffle ck-a-Punch Machine it becomes the "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ". This version is purple with elborate engravings. Also, instead of three round magazine, it is replaced with three two-round electric tubes. When used in conjunction with Speed Cola, the DG-3 becomes fully automatic, and the reload time will be drastically reduced. Unfortunately, when the player is shocked even once by the weapon, they may lose their Juggernog. This can make the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ a love it or hate it weapon. Trivia The file name for the Wunderwaffe is "Tesla". Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla Coil The Wunderwaffe does not have crosshairs, instead it has a small reticule in the center of the screen. Said reticule does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. The reticule for Flamethrower and the Artillery Strike on 'Little Resistance' are both the same as the WunderWaffe DG-2. It causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. If you kill a large group of zombies with the DG-2, you will likely hear a strange ping or sound. This is most likely because it is the sound of a headshot, which it chances are increased due to the spread of the electricity. In Der Riese, one of the radio messages references the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between a Doctor Ludwig Maxis and his secretary Sophia. Maxis mentions the German Wonder Weapon, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; And that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines." It is possible for two people to get the Wunderwaffe in one game at the same time through a glitch. The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon you can use to kill teammates with. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe right next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. It is odd in Shi No Numa that Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo know exactly how to load/unload a weapon they've never seen or heard of. Only Richtofen would have the knowledge how to load/unload it as he is the inventor. This is likely where gameplay and story segregation comes in. Tank Dempsey and numerous fans refer to it as the "Wonder Waffle" due to how its spelling appears in English without translation. There is an easter egg in the Hardened Edition of Shi No Numa in Black Ops where you hear the characters wondering where they are, where Richtofen said that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloaded and ripped time and space, which could be the reason why they time traveled. Even though the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has infinite damage, it will not kill George A. Romero with one shot on Call of the Dead. In English, "Wunderwaffe" means "Wonder Weapon." You can run just as fast with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 then if you had a Ray Gun or Colt M1911 .